


Special Delivery

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adventure, Bad Puns, Gen, Motherhood, Newborn Children, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Napoleon is sent to the top of the Empire State Building on a courier mission, but it doesn't go quite as planned.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the 'Random Acts of Kindness Day' 2/17/2018 Hodowe Challenge - Section VII Live Journal.

Napoleon agreed to meet his contact for a drop at the Empire State building in the most visible but invisible of all locations. He stepped through the 34th St. entrance, walking casually but with purpose as he crossed through the lobby.

There was always a hustle and bustle as people came and went. Most were there for business, yet some came because it was romantic place to propose to a girlfriend, but to most it was a must-see for the view alone.

Heading to the elevator, Napoleon would take that to the 80th floor, and there change to another to get to the 86th, and finally a third to the 102nd, though that wasn’t his ultimate destination.

Visitors could go to the 86th floor observation deck for the price of a dollar, or for slightly more, they could proceed onto the 102nd floor observation pod.

The view was well worth the price, allowing you to look down on the likes of Bryant Park, the Chrysler Building, the Queensboro Bridge, LaGuardia Airport, the Throgs Neck Bridge, and so much more The greatest realization was that it was a stark reminder Manhattan was an island, and surrounded by water.

 

 

Napoleon Solo, however would not be going to either of those cramped observation decks . His was heading to a place that few knew about and that was the 103rd floor, though its existence wasn't listed in any description of the Empire State Building.

When it was constructed, the uppermost floors were envisioned as a mooring mast for airships, with passengers disembarking onto the 103rd and 102nd floors,  serving as customs and port of entry into the United States. Sadly, due to the strong air currents, that became impossible as it was too unsafe.

The antenna above was later added, bringing the building up to it’s 1,467 feet, and making it the tallest building in the world.

 

Napoleon finally arrived at the 102nd floor; immediately he headed to the door that led to a staircase that would take him to his designated meeting spot. Though it was marked as ‘off limits’ and locked; that was no problem. He used his lock pick and opened the door with a practiced hand

 

 

Being early, that would give him time to scope out things to ensure there was no unwanted company, and he could take in the scenery as well. The 103rd floor was unobstructed by glass so the view was even more breathtaking. Oddly, it was eerily quiet; free from the din of the city below.

Just as he was about to step through the doorway, a woman called to him.

“Sir, could you please help me?”

Wearing a purple dress and matching pillbox hat, there was one thing that stood out about her; she was very pregnant.

Napoleon closed the door. “Are you all right ma’am?”

“Not really...I think I’m having my baby.” She held her belly with her white- gloved hands, letting out a little moan.

“Could you help me to the elevator. I don’t know where my husband went and I’m afraid to go by myself.”

Napoleon took a quick look at his wristwatch, checking the time, and for once he was grateful he’d arrived early.

“Sure I can help you.” He took her by the hand, and gently holding her close to himself, he guided her to the elevator.

 

 

It was empty as they stepped inside. The doors closed and their rapid descent began. Suddenly she let out a scream; slipping from Napoleon’s grasp, down she went to the ornately decorated floor.

“Oh my Gawd, it’s too soon! I’m only in the middle of my third trimester.”

Solo took a deep breath. He knew how babies were born but had no first hand experience in delivering a child, much less a premature one. He knelt down beside her.

“Okay, You need to breathe, take deep slow breaths,” he told her as he helped her to lay back.

Napoleon looked up at the buttons on the wall. They were only at the 50th floor and there he decided to hit the emergency switch to stop the elevator and sound an alarm for help.

“Ooooooh,” she yowled,” He’s coming!”

“Keep breathing sweetheart…tell me your name, what’s your name?”

“It’s Elizabeth,” she puffed.

“Elizabeth, my name is Napoleon and I have to... well, lift your skirt to check. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” she moaned.

He did so, and drawing a small knife from his pocket, he used it to cut away her panties, just in time to see the baby was crowning

“Oh boy.” He let out a whistle.

The baby was coming and fast. Suddenly a scene from Dr. Kildare popped into his head.

“Next time you feel the pain I want you to take a deep breath and bear down. Can you do that?”

She nodded and a moment later the pain arrived, as did the baby.  The next thing Napoleon knew, he had a perfect little baby girl in his hands.

He used his clean handkerchief to clean her eyes, nose and mouth. Giving her a gentle pat on the bottom; she let out a loud healthy cry. Using his knife again, he cut the umbilical cord, and tied it off with his shoelace.

Napoleon looked at his suit jacket with a cringe, and quickly emptying the contents from the pockets;  he wrapped the baby in it and handed her to her mother.

“Congratulations mom, it’s a girl.” She was stunning, with tufts of blonde hair on her head.

Elizabeth cried, saying nothing as she held her baby, ignoring the fact the man kneeling next to her was wearing a gun in a shoulder holster.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and the police rushed in.

“Welcome to the maternity ward,” Napoleon grinned; flashing his gold U.N.C.L.E. ID card to them.

An ambulance arrived as did dad. Mother and child were whisked off to the hospital, and Solo still managed to meet his contact on the 103rd floor.

Returning to headquarters; he made a beeline to his office for a change of clothes, and to fill out an expense report for the cleaning of his suit.

“So how did it go?” Kuryakin asked. He was sitting at his desk clicking away on his typewriter, finishing up the last of his reports. He never looked up to see that his partner’s suit was in need of cleaning.

“It was a bit of a labor at first, but in the end the delivery went well. All in all, I had a breathtaking view.”

Illya finally payed attention, and looked over the top of his eyeglasses at his partner. He gave the American one of 'those' looks.

“Do not tell me, you met a gorgeous blonde.”

“The most beautiful one I’ve ever seen,” Napoleon Solo sighed. 


End file.
